It's Been A Long Day
by What Is Left Unsaid
Summary: At the end of the day all you want to do is to come home covered in dirt and desserts.


**I'm not dead everyone! I'm so sorry to the people who have been expecting at least some activity in the last few months. I also want to apologize to the people who have been waiting for an update on Dawn Loves Who. I've been trying to think of ideas, but all I have is 3 half-finished chapters… **

**Anyways I've loved the triplets from the start and I felt there needed to be more stories about them. My favorite is Cress~ Haha anyways I hope you guys like this one. Hopefully this will kick start some fresh ideas for new stories and chapters for Dawn Loves Who. **

**Constructive criticism is always welcomed! **

**I don't own Pokémon. **

The morning seemed perfect to Cress. A warm cup of tea and a comfortable silence was all he needed. While taking a sip from his cup Cress heard the sound of something heavy falling upstairs. Then it was followed by a loud groan and feet running down the stairs. Soon Chili was in front of Cress his red hair messy with his t-shirt and shorts wrinkled.

"I'm okay, I fell on top a pile of clothes," Chili said.

Cress let out a discontented sigh. So much for his quiet morning.

"You would land on a pile of clothes if you fell anywhere in your room. Considering that I haven't seen the carpet in there for over three months. I don't even know how you have fresh clothes to wear in the morning," Cress said rolling his eyes. His brother was never the one to be a believer in cleanliness. He took another sip of his tea. Out of nowhere Cress sneezed and he shook it off.

Chili stared drowsily at his clothes and then back to Cress. "Fresh? Uh, yeah let's just call them that."

Cress stood up and was about to say something, but then decided against it. He made his way to the kitchen sink tea cup in hand. Cress sneezed again suddenly and the tea cup dropped from his hand hitting the floor with a crash. Shards of the porcelain cup fell all over the kitchen floor. Cress sniffed. "Oh well that's just great. Chili where is the dust pan?" Cress asked his nose running.

Chili, who was now wide awake said, "I saw it last in my room."

"Well we're never gonna find that again. Remind me to go out and buy one later. Now get ready, we should walk over to the gym soon," Cress said sighing while holding his head as if he was having a headache.

Chili was reluctant to say that Cress looked terrible and should just stay at home. _The last time I said that to him he snapped at me,_ Chili thought.

Cress was the type that would never shrink off his responsibilities. One time Cress twisted his ankle and was forced to stay at home by Chili and Cilan. By the time the two brothers got to their gym/restaurant it came to their attention that Cress was already there, in crutches trying to serve an elderly couple. Cilan and Chili had to drag Cress back home, take away his crutches, and plopped the blue-haired boy on the couch. They even took another precaution by looking the door from the outside so that Cress couldn't find any other way to get out. Cress didn't seem to like that very much.

_I wish Cilan was here. I could use the help_, Chili thought.

Chili glanced at Cress who was busy having a coughing fit. Chili shook his head and walked over to the fridge and opened it. The coolness of the fridge hit Chili's face as he shifted through the fridge's shelves. He smiled when he found what he was looking for and brought it out onto the kitchen counter. It was a big pot with a label that read 'chicken soup'. The trio always kept a stash of chicken soup just in case anything like this happened. Cress would never admit it, but he was always the sickly one out of the triplets.

Chili managed to find a ladle and scooped out a good size amount of the chicken soup into a bowl. Chili put the pot back into the fridge before placing the bowl of chicken soup into the microwave. He set the microwave and hit the start button. The microwave whirred as it heated the chicken soup.

Cress turned his head to the microwave and then back to Chili.

"No, Chili. I know what you're doing. I'm definitely not staying home. Besides I'm already dressed," Cress said stubbornly.

"Have you looked in the mirror lately? You look terrible!" Chili exclaimed. His eyes widened when he realized what he said and he glanced at Cress carefully. Cress looked mad and was about to say something back, but was interrupted by the ding of the microwave.

"Looks like the chicken soup is ready!" Chili said relieved at the incredible timing. He retrieved a spoon from a drawer, grabbed the chicken soup, and then put it in front of Cress.

"Chili…" Cress said threateningly.

"Oh would you look at the time," Chili said looking at his non-existent wristwatch, "I have to get to the gym. Feel better Cress. Bye!" He zoomed out of the house before Cress could even say a word. The back door closed with a bang.

Cress probed the chicken soup with his spoon and sighed before sneezing again. He turned his head to see the back door opening slowly. Chili peeked behind the door and waved sheepishly at Cress. He closed the door and started to walk toward the stairs that lead to their rooms.

"I forgot to put on my waiter's outfit," Chili explained. Cress just smirked at his brother as he half-walked half-ran to get his clothes. Soon Chili came back to the kitchen, his clothes a mess. Cress was pretty sure Chili had his shirt on backwards.

"You looked like you were mauled by fangirls," Cress said smirking again.

Chili fixed his bow tie while rolling his eyes. "Ha ha. Very funny. Anyways aren't you supposed to be eating your chicken soup?"

"No, because I'm not sick," Cress said, with a serious look on his face.

"Oh I get it," Chili said knowingly.

"Get what?" Cress asked.

Chili pointed at Cress. "You my friend. Are. In. Denial."

Cress looked amused and coughed. "Oh really?"

"Elementary, my dear Watson," Chili declared.

Cress scoffed and spooned some chicken soup into his mouth.

"Well I better get going. See ya, Cress!" Chili said. Cress just waved back.

Cress quickly finished his bowl of chicken soup and waited a couple minutes to make sure that Chili was gone. He put his bowl in the sink and was beginning to plan a way to get out of his house.

"Does he really think I'll just stay here?" Cress said out loud.

* * *

><p>Chili was running to the gym like he always did. Unlike Cress, he liked to go outside and run for a bit. It was his way of getting rid of stress that their gym could sometimes cause. His other two brothers had different ways to deal with it too. Cress's way was reading a book inside his room and Cilan either cooked or went fishing to get away from his worries.<p>

On his way to the gym Chili fixed his clothes so that they looked presentable. He made it there in record time and greeted the other waiters and waitresses. One of them, named Seth, ran to Chili. Seth was good friends with the trio like everyone else that worked in their gym was. Seth was around the triplet's age and hung out with them sometimes.

"Chili someone is here for a battle. She's requesting to battle Cress," Seth said. He was fiddling with his hands with a worried expression on his face.

"Well tell her that she will have to come back again tomorrow. He can't really battle anyone today," Chili said. Chili motioned with his hands as if trying to tell Seth to calm down. Seth understood and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Why, where's Cress?" Seth questioned.

"He's sick," Chili explained.

Seth nodded. "Again? Don't you think that he'll just come back here and start serving random people like he did before?"

"Well Seth, I've learned a lot since then. Let's just say that he won't be able to get out of that house anytime soon," Chili said smiling evilly.

Seth took a step away from Chili. "Well what about the girl that wants to battle both of you?"

Chili shrugged. "Just tell her to come back tomorrow. Simple as that."

"Then you tell her," Seth said.

"Wha-why?" Chili said surprised.

"She scares me a little," Seth said sounding embarrassed.

"Alright, man, I'll tell her. If you're gonna be such a baby about it," Chili teased.

Seth shoved Chili on the shoulder and rolled his eyes. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Cress tried to open the door and the door wouldn't budge. _Locked_, he thought.

He was already prepared for that happening. He always kept a key hidden in one of the kitchen cabinets ever since Cilan and Chili locked him inside their house when he twisted his ankle. Cress grabbed the key from the hiding place and unlocked the door.

_Psh, he really needs to stop using this method. This is way too easy_, Cress thought. He turned the key and heard the lock click. When Cress tried to push the door he noticed that it wouldn't open.

"Huh. That's funny. I unlocked the door. Maybe something's blocking it?" Cress wondered out loud.

He went through the kitchen, up the stairs, and walked through the hall that leads to the triplet's rooms. Their rooms were marked with their names on the doorway. He was about to glance at Chili's room to see how bad it actually was inside, but decided to not do that. Cress had a feeling that he might faint from shock if he looks inside his red-haired brother's room.

He did however glance at Cilan's room which was across from Chili's room and felt a pang of sadness. Both he and Chili really did miss him, but they felt like they should just keep that to themselves so that Cilan wouldn't worry about them. It would be selfish of them to do that. Cress passed Cilan's room and entered his own bedroom.

Cress's room was fairly clean. The only things he did nowadays in his room were read and sleep there. He also had quite the collection of literature. Cilan always teased him by saying that he would soon be able to start a library. One of the favorite places in his room was the window and what the window overlooked. The view was peaceful and Cress always felt a little more relaxed if he looked at it. If you looked directly under his window Cress could see the back door and was just about to look down to see what was in front of the door. Though Cress seemed to become distracted by the memories that were soon flooding his mind.

When the triplets were younger they used to play I Spy using the pokemon that could be seen from Cress's window. The three brothers loved to play that game together. Cress usually reminisced about their childhood days. They weren't exactly adults yet, but co-owning a gym that also was a restaurant can make you seem like you are. Cress often wondered what it would be like if they didn't have this big of a responsibility. Would they be closer? Would their personalities change? These questions plagued Cress every time he tried to fall asleep.

An unexpected sneeze made Cress remember why he was even in his room. Cress sniffed and looked down from his window.

He gasped in anger and surprise when he saw what a blocking the back door. It was a huge pile of dirt that had come from newly dug hole. Cress quickly realized that Chili's Pansear must have used dig to block the door from opening.

Cress groaned. "Chili has gotten cleverer." There was literally no way out of their house since the front door was being repaired after an incident that involved a very agitated Patrat.

Cress sighed, "I guess I have to think creatively."

* * *

><p><em>I don't know why Seth is so worked up about this girl. I'll just smooth talk her out of the gym,<em> Chili thought.

Before Chili could even take one step he was surrounded by a group of worried-eyed fangirls. They appeared to be quite fond of Cress considering that their shirts had his face on them.

_Okay. That's not disturbing at all_, Chili thought. Chili knew that he better not say anything that would make them angry or he could find himself in a worse shape than Cress.

Chili put on a smile. "Hello, ladies. What brings you here?" He said coolly.

One girl went in front of Chili. She appeared to be the leader of the group. "Where's Cress?" She demanded.

"He's fine. In fac-"

"Where. Is. He." The intimidating girl interrupted.

Chili gulped and he started to feel fear build up in his stomach. "He's sick."

The group of girls started to look teary-eyed and muttered things like, "I hope he is okay." or "Oh no!" or "Waahhh, why did it have to be Cress?"

_Jeez these girls are really over-reacting,_ Chili thought. Even the group's leader looked sad. Chili felt a little guilty though he didn't know why.

"He-hey. Don't be sad. He'll be fine by tomorrow. All he needs is some rest and he'll be okay." Chili said trying to cheer up these girls that he barely even knew.

Out of nowhere Cress's fans pulled out things like brownies, cupcakes, and other baked goods which were held inside brightly colored boxes that had see-through lids. Chili had to admit that some looked a lot better than others. They hurriedly gave these treats to Chili.

"Hey, wait! What're all this for?" Chili asked feeling confused. He could barely hold all of it in his hands.

The leader looked at Chili like it was obvious. "Give them to Cress so he'll feel better. Duh."

A younger looking girl looked at the older girl with a smile on her face. "Sally we're all going to my house. You're coming too right? I mean since you can't battle Cress today…"

Chili looked at Sally behind the pile of treats in his arms. "So you're the girl that wanted to battle Cress?"

Sally nodded. "Yeah, I am. I'll be back tomorrow to battle Cress," Sally stared at Chili with a menacing look, "He better be back by tomorrow." Chili's head nodded so fast his head knocked a box of cookies out of his arms.

Sally walked out of the Striaton Gym with her lackeys following behind her. Chili breathed a sigh of relief.

_I don't really blame Seth for being scared of her now. Speaking of Seth where is he?_

Chili looked around and tried to find Seth, but the numerous amounts of boxes in his hand proved to limit his lines of vision.

Chili arms started to shake with strain. The weight of the treats seemed to be taking its toll.

_I can't hold these for much longer. What sort of recipe did these girls use? Was the key ingredient concrete? _Chili thought. He started to unconsciously walk forward little by little.

"Chili? What're you holding?" Seth could be heard from across the room.

"Seth can you help me with these?" Chili yelled.

The yelling caught the attention of all the waiters and waitresses. Seth started to registered that Chili was walking towards a table placed at the edge of a wall. Seth elbowed a nearby waiter who turned to Seth and looked to where Seth was pointing. The waiter's eyes widened and he and Seth opened their mouths to try to warn Chili. It was too late.

*CRASH!*

Everyone in the room winced at the sound. Soon Seth and a few others went to help Chili. Chili was in the middle of the confectionary mess. Frosting and crumbs were spread across the floor, but most of it was all over Chili. The table seemed to be unaffected by it all and was still spotless.

"I think we have a new dish for our dessert menu," Seth laughed. Chili just glared at him and Seth shut up immediately.

"Just get me out of here," Chili said sounding exasperated. His legs were buried under the weight of…a blob that looked like a mix of black forest cake and green slime. Seth looked sick to the stomach when he saw it. Chili saw what Seth was eyeing and turned his head to face it. Chili made a gagging sound and turned his head around quickly.

"You would think that our fans could pick up a few tips on cooking. No offense to whoever made that but, it looks like it could be a newly discover pokemon," Chili said.

"Did I just see it move?" A waiter mumbled in fright.

"Yeah, I mean they stalk you guys 24/7. I think one of the reasons Cilan left for a journey is to get away from them," Seth implied.

A waitress standing next to Seth stomped on his foot. "Ow! What was that for?" Seth exclaimed.

"This doesn't seem like a good time for cracking jokes," the waitress muttered between her teeth. She nodded her head in Chili's direction. Seth turned to find Chili giving a mean death glare to him that clearly said, "If you don't get me out of here soon you are so fired!"

Seth turned to the small group behind him. "Alright everyone! It seems as though our dear gym leader has gotten himself into quite the predicament. Though he should have realized tha-"

"Get on with it! Something is starting to seep into my shoes! " Chili yelled his impatience growing.

Seth sighed and started to lift empty boxes one by one. The others did the same thing as well. And soon all that was left was the treats and Chili under them. Seth and a tall waiter lifted Chili by the arms, the mass of the desserts falling off of him as he stood upright. Chili groaned at the stains that were evident all over his body.

"This," Chili gestured to his clothes, "might be hard to explain to Cress when I get home."

* * *

><p>Chili wasn't the only one who looked like he had been attacked by a dump truck. Cress was currently waist deep in dirt. He had dirt in places that would make him embarrassed to even talk about.<p>

Cress's throat was so sore he could barely speak. _This would have never happened if you had just stayed in bed and rested,_ his conscience nagged.

_Yeah, I know. How did this happen again? There must have been something I did that led up to this point, _Cress thought.

_Why don't we look back then…_, Cress's conscience began.

*Beginning flashback*

Cress sneezed and ran down the stairs. He started to pace back and forth in the living room. "What should I do?" Cress asked hoarsely to himself.

_I think you should take a nap and wait for Chili to get home,_ his conscience stated.

"How about no?" Cress tried to choke out between coughs.

_Don't you think you're taking this too far? I mean it's already been a couple hours since Chili left,_ his conscience suggested.

"No! I have to," Cress coughed loudly and then continued, "get to the gym."

_Well maybe you sh-_

"You're _my _conscience, remember? I don't have to listen to you if I don't want to. I'm not the only one who does that!" Cress exclaimed angrily.

_Yeah, and look how well those people turned out to be,_ Cress's conscience grumbled.

Cress rolled his eyes and it was silent for a while. Cress was feeling really tired. His eyes were feeling heavy, but he wouldn't allow himself to fall asleep. Suddenly his eyes opened wide. "The door does swing both ways," Cress realized, "I've been able to open this door all along!" Cress shook his head at himself before rushing to the doorknob.

_This cold is really messing up my common sense. Why hadn't I thought of this sooner? _Cress thought.

_I'm afraid you might be overlooking something important here, _his conscience whispered cautiously.

Cress of course didn't hear any part of what his conscience was trying to say. It seems as though he was so caught up in arriving at their gym that he forgot what was in front of the door way.

Cress swung the door open and out came a flow of dirt so fast that Cress didn't even have time to shout.

*End flashback*

_So what was the moral of this? _

"To never open a door when there is a small hill of dirt in front of it?" Cress muttered. He looked to his right and groaned. The door was so close. If only he could move his legs.

_Did you not understand the purpose of the flashback? _

"Hm, I think I understand how talking to myself might cause some problems in the future," Cress said.

_Would you quit acting like an idiot? _

"Someone's getting a little mad," Cress sang.

Instead of hearing his own conscience respond Cress heard another familiar voice.

"Would you quit talking to yourself for a moment?" Chili asked.

"What happened to your clothes?" Cress said.

"It's a really long story," Chili sighed and then glanced at what Cress was surrounded by, "and I see that you fell for my foolproof trap."

"…Shut up," Cress said.

Chili smirked. For once he wasn't the one who did something stupid. He wanted to remember this moment for years to come. "Aren't you supposed to be the one who is always telling me to think before I do anything irrational?"

"Ok fine! I'll admit this isn't one of my best moments. So can you just get me out of here?" Cress asked. He sneezed which blew soil all around himself.

Chili pretended to think. "Nah, think of this as payback for when you made a Purrloin angry and then led it all the way to me."

"That was 6 years ago!" Cress exclaimed.

"Yeah I know," said Chili. He jumped over the pile of dirt barely missing Cress's shoulder.

"I'm starting to think that this is just an excuse for you to leave me here," Cress muttered.

Chili shrugged. And then went inside the house.

"Guess I should make myself comfortable," Cress groaned. He shifted in the dirt pile to prevent his legs from falling asleep. Ten minutes passed by.

All of a sudden Chili popped up in front of the doorway. "Boo!" He shouted.

Cress would've jumped in surprise if he could.

Chili laughed so hard he had to prop his arm on the doorway to stop himself from falling over. "You should've seen your face!"

Cress glared at Chili. "Alright you had you fun. Now get me out of here!" Cress yelled.

Chili obeyed and dragged Cress from the dirt pile. Cress stood up and got a good look and himself and Chili. Both their faces broke into grins and soon they were laughing like little kids.

Cress's laughter died down after a while, but Chili was still shaking with laughter. Cress felt much better than he had in the morning. His conscience's voice rang in his ears, _It might seem corny to say, but I suppose that laughter is the best medicine. _

Cress smiled softly at the voice and faced his brother, "Chili you do know you have to clean this up right?"

Chili looked at Cress and just nodded, "Yeah I will. It only seems fair. Besides you have to rest for a battle you're going to have with challenger tomorrow."

Cress nodded, "Alright." Cress shuffled out of the living room, small pieces of dirt falling of his clothes as he walked.

Chili called after Cress, "Yeah, she's a special one. She really loves pokemon," Chili mumbled the next few words to himself, "and you."

**Well it's finally done. I hope you guys liked this! Also if there are any grammar mistakes feel free to tell me. I'd be glad to fix them!**

**~What Is Left Unsaid~ **


End file.
